Structural members, such as beams, braces, tubes, rods, and columns, can be used as constituents of a structure's frame. The amount of material used in each structural member can reduce the cost of said structural member, but material reduction typically corresponds with a reduction in strength. Accordingly, a strong, inexpensive alternative can be desirable.
Structural members can be attached end-to-end to create columns and frames of structures. Accordingly, it can be desirable to facilitate alignment and coupling between adjacent structural members.
Conventional steel-concrete composite beams typically comprise heavy steel beams that can be expensive and increase weight without substantial added benefit to the beam's strength. Moreover, a lack of engagement between the steel and the concrete can limit the strength of the beam.